Pale Lie
by Blood Nightray
Summary: "I will definitely save you Lucy even that means loosing my own life!" "NO!no,no Do you know how much I went through to get her back? No you can't have her she is mine!""This is my way of loving her""Kyahahahah Jack look! Look how my puppets plays my play!""I don't know. I don't know anymore." Lisanna is back and newcomers are here. Rise of conflict started to brew in Fairy Tail
1. Prologue

**Hello~ This is my first time uploading my story and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-Fairy Tail does not belong to me. But knows everything about HIRO MASHIMA 3 Teehee**

**...**

**I AM NOT A STALKER...I think...**

**Prologue**

**By Blood Nightray **

Lucy POV

I couldn't breath...Something was pressing me down and I couldn't move my body. Smell of blood was everywhere and my eyes refused to open.

Feeling of floating in black void I shivered it was scary and terrifying but most of all I felt sad...Something sad...it was hurting my heart...as if...as if someone was pulling my heart apart from my body

[Can I call you -? Does that mean you are my - now?]

Who...?

[Look! Look - isn't it pretty this is for you -]

Who are you...?

[Don't do that... please... just tell me when you need me... please lean on me more...]

Why are you calling me?

[WHy! Why!Why do you do that to your self? Why...even thought I was always right beside you.. why...? Aren't I your -?]

Why do I feel so nostalgic

[I love you more then anyone...I love you..so much...yet... why...why...I never asked for it never asked for your love...to me just staying with you were enough but was that too much? was that it?]

Why do I feel so sad?

[I love you -]

.

'Hah...Hah...hah...'

I jerked up pushing away blond hair that was blocking my view. I buried my face on the arm.

This was a third time...I have been having nightmare recently, I cannot recall what it was and why I have it, only thing clear about it was it was extremely sad.

Forcing my sweaty body to stand up, I slowly walked toward the window. It was still a night time dark with only feeble moon light brightening the room. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the cold windowsill finding ease as the coolness dominated my cheek.

It hurts...not only physically but mentally huge emotion was trolling inside me.

Happiness, relieve, fear, hatred, sad, depressed, confuse, delighted, anxious, nervous, pain, and emotion I can't name

It was painful, I dreamed of something, something very familiar yet painful. i can't remember...It was something important something I should have know yet I just couldn't wrap my finger on what it was.

"Ugh" I groaned as single strand of water ran down my cheek,

.

"This is stupid..What am I crying for..." I muttered brushing away the tear felt weird crying like a baby just because of petty nightmare that I can not remember. I hugged myself to stop my trembling body. Huddling myself into thick blanket

'Forget it, forget, is nothing important, is just a petty dream' I convinced my self ignoring nervous anxiously in my heart.

...

"Ugh" I groaned as I rolled away from the sound of annoyance. Reaching out with shut eyes I grabbed the familiar smooth surface of alarm clock and threw it out of the window with loud clang

Forcing my protesting body to stand up I rubbed my heavy eyelid, opening with great difficulty.

Somehow finding my feet walk toward the bathroom and fumbling for toothpaste. I felt a sharp tang of mint numbing my tongue as I brush my teeth.

I opened my eyes to check my self one last time until I leave, giving me great shock on what I find in the mirror.

What...the...

Under my right eye like a tattoo, teardrop engraving was placed. Rubbing it to get it off yet it only made my skin red and the shape was black as ever. Staring at my clean finger and tattoo that stayed flamboyant as ever.

I opened my red mouth and...

!#$%^&**&^%$#

A piercing shriek filled the happy city of Magnolia.

**Uwaaaah~~ I hope you enjoyed but then it feel boring even for me T.T Sorry it will get better as story progress. Umm...please note I am not American so my grammars are...sorry**


	2. Chapter 1:Start that is always so sudden

**DISCLAIMER-Fairy Tail does not belong to me. But knows everything about HIRO MASHIMA 3 Teehee**

**...**

**I AM NOT A STALKER...I think...**

**Chp 1: Start that is always so sudden**

**By Blood Nightray**

Lucy a young celestial mage from infamous guild Fairy Tail dragged her feet as she headed toward her beloved guild.

It was a sunny day, day where you would love to go to picnic yet Lucy had a dark gloomy aura under her face.

Her eyes were strawberry red with so much attempt to erase the black tattoo under her eyes.

She tried everything, water, soap, rubbing, even nail remover to get rid of the fuc... Hmm hmm lets keep this T rated shall we? Annoying !#$%^ tattoo like black stain. At the end all her effort were wasted and the black tattoos are still under her eyes.

She grumbled rubbing her aching skin which was covered by bandaid. It was lucky that she found a extra bandaid in her house, they were usually wasted on Natsu's wound that was made because of one of his stupid act.

She chuckled to herself when she remembered her stupid yet brave partner.

Her chuckled stopped into midstop when she remembered something.

Lisanna...

It wan't that she hate the girl who came back alive, actually she liked her. She was pretty and she was nice like her older sister Mirajane. Is just that after she came she felt like she was left out by her team mate. She understand it's a hearty reunion but...they are starting to make her feel liker her repla...

No Lucy you shouldn't think like that!

Blond shook her bright yellow hair vigorously trying to get the horrid thought out of her head.. she sighted, she had arrived to her guild

With a big breath while wondering why she have to be so anxious in front of her own guild she open the huge door with sunny smile.

"Hello! Good morning" she said with a cheery voice just to be responded by few with small grunt.

Everyone was gathered around Lisanna who was talking about her story in Edolas it have been weeks since she came but they never seem to grew tired of it.

With a sight she walked toward her usual seat at the bar ordering some juice.

"Oh~ Hi Lucy I didn't see you come in! Sorry sorry"

"Ah..is ok Mira..." Lucy showed her force smile which went unnoticed by Mirajane who was too focused on her cute little sister.

She grimace at the sight and stood up to request board thinking of looking for some jobs she can focus to...

Until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turn her face and found her best friend Natsu standing with nervous grin.

Brighten up instantly Lucy smiled just to be pulled down by the word that escaped from the young pink dragon slayer.

"Ummm...Sorry Lu,,, um just for today can we go on a quest with Lisanna? You know...like old time? Sorry Lu! Just this once!"

"Is ok Natsu, I was just going to go to short request alone, Have fun with Lisanna" Lucy smiled again concealing her true emotion who was yelling crying and begging them to take her. Yet Lucy hide it behind her smile which look perfectly normal.

After all she was born in rich family and concealing your emotion was essential for nobles.

Natsu smiled with his usual goofy smile and ran back to her ex-teammate who was waiting impatiently at the door.

"Bye~" Lucy muttered showing her brightest smile waving her hand enthusiastically.

She immediatly pulled it down when the door close.

"Bye" she muttered again this time much more quieter and it made hollow ring.

She went back toward the bar laying her face on the table. Suddenly she lost all her will to do anything.

There back... it reminded her of something... They awfully look similar to her father's back when he left. Getting the image of her father's back out of her head she closed her eyes.

So she didn't notice, she didn't notice a young men coming into Fairy tail.

Young man who will make her the main character of the sad and twisted marchen

Uwaaaaah! I'm sorry for being late but I have finals! and I was too busy! I'm so sorry! and Thank you to

Therewassnow sama and Neko- tiara sama for commenting my fanfic!

Kyaa! My first reviews! I love you guys! .! XDDD


	3. Chapter 2:Newcomer

**Hello~ This is my first time uploading my story and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-Fairy Tail does not belong to me. But knows everything about HIRO MASHIMA 3 Teehee**

**...**

**I AM NOT A STALKER...I think...**

**Newcomer **

**By Blood Nightray**

"Kya hahahahahahah" High pitched laughter filled the dark room, no light was shining through barely showing two people in the room.

One appears to be a young girl and the owner of the shrill laugh, she turned and twirl around the other person judging from the bulk a young male.

"Jack! My precious Jack! Is starting! Is starting!"

"..."

"Oh! I'm so excited. Ginger bread house is crumbling and witch is dead! Gretel is lost and Hansel is looking for her! How sad, how sad! But no worries. I sent them a present! Don't they deserve one? After all they lived in nightmare until now! Pretty precious white pebbles will lead them! Lead them to there sweet home!"

"...Is that why you sent 'him'?"

"I hope they come back soon! I can't wait!"

"..." deep sigh filled the room and male who seems to be used to being ignored. Became mute again.

"I can't wait! I can't! I hope she remembers me! My beloved Abel- Ah! That's not it what was her current name? Lu...Lu...Lu...Luigi?"

"Is Lucy, my lady..."

"Ah! yes, yes Luigi, I hope she come back soon!"

...

With a loud bang fairy tail's huge door opened revealing two unusual men

Never getting people except there guild member, people eyed them curiously wondering who they are. But seem to be immunes to stares they started to move toward the bar as if everything was normal.

.

At the bar Lucy was brooding with Juvia about there teammate who left them behind, ignorant about guild disturbance behind her.

"I can't believe Gray sama left Juvia because of that ugly witch!"

"Now, now Juvia they are childhood friends and they have lots to catch up to do, I'm sure Gray don't think about her in that way..." Lucy gave a wary smile, taking a gulp from the orange juice Mirajane gave her.

"Really?" Juvia looked up showing her shining black eyes, brightening up immediately.

"Yeah,...Probably" Uncertainty was clear in her voice,Lucy didn't know if Juvia is just ignoring it or just not knowing it, Juvia didn't seem to care at least she look more brighter.

Lucy sighted rubbing her eyes to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. She seems to have it recently with the nightmares.

I should just go back to my house and rest...

She thought as she finished her last gulp of juice, she stood up quickly the idea of rest in bed was very attractive and she really don't want to stay here where everything reminded her of her teammate, and definitely not beside chattery water mage.

She stood up planning to give the empty glass to Mirajane before she leave, when her back bumped into someone behind. Surprise she lost her grip on the glass. She watched in eyes of horror as the little glass slowly descended toward the hard wooden floor. She silently screamed already calculating how much she need to pay for it. She was dreading for the loud crashing noise until white arm behind her shot out.

It happened in a blink of a eye.

Someone's arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder catching her falling body and other arm from the stranger catching the falling glass. Surprised by sudden contact from the stranger Lucy froze. Judging from flat surface her back is touching he was a guy or girl with really really flat chest. He was leaning heavily on Lucy and she could hear calm beating of heart from the person who was hugging her.

"Oh, be careful miss you don't want to break that and hurt yourself." Bright cheerful voice rang on top of her making her flinch, it was not a voice she was familiar with.

In curiosity she looked up to find pair of golden orb staring intensely at her.

She froze again and without thinking she extended her arm touching the golden eyes that looked like a melted gold. Even though she don't know this person nostalgic feeling came over her pushing her to verge of tear.

"Your eyes..." shocked voice came out of Lucy's small mouth and his eyes widened in surprise.

Stranger opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say a word Lucy realize her awkward position. Blushing she pushed him away taking some back step to gain her personal space back.

"Th Thank you!, I, I I am sorry!" She yelled, she didn't know what came over her, it was like she lost her control over her body. She blushed again when she remembered what she have done.

She looked down at her hand white hand, she didn't what came over her and why she tou...tou..tou...ch... guaaah! she blushed, avoiding his eyes she started to observe her shoes which became very interesting and magical to her.

Awkward silence pass between them until Mirajane interfered with stunned voice.

"Hmmm hmmm...Sir what is your reason to be here?"

"Ah..Hello, my name is Scuro and this whitey here is Evan, Nice to meet you! We came to join Fairy Tail!"

Lucy head shot up by shocking information she heard, and was stunned again at there appearance. It was like black and white. Stranger who claims to be Scuro looked like darkness it self his black hoodie and black pant, his black onyx hair and black collar that bounded his white neck. Only thing that told him apart from the shadow was his pale -almost white- skin and shining eyes that look like a melted gold. He was overall very handsome and every female mage in the guild was drooling at them with hazy eyes.

His huge eyes that was slanted upward and sharp white teeth gave him cat-like appearance.

Lucy thought he looked like fallen angel more then a cat with dangerous glint in his eyes and godlike appearance. He was very tall almost 190 Lucy calculated. Next to him was white hooded person his eyes hidden behind his pure white hairs. and was same height as Scuro. He too had very pale skin and his face revealed no emotion.

In conclusion they had very eye catching (handsome) appearance

Scuro opened his mouth again to wake Mirajane who froze after there shocking declaration.

"Ano, We are here to join Fairy Tail~We even got acceptance from your guild master"

"..."

1

2

3

"EHHHHHHH?" Guild shouted that shook the land of peaceful city of Magnolia

It must be there imagination that they see a floating form of Makrov (who was suppose to be in meeting) winking saying

"I forgot to tell we had a new guild member teehee~ 3

...

**Uwaaah! I reread my previous chapter and they were so bad! I'm soooo sorry! I will fix it later! And more reviews! It almost bring me to brick of tear. To give thank to My-madeup-world sama, fairyfan99 sama,IYRGirl sama, and MishaHeartfillaFullbuster sama I uploaded another one! quick as possible! I hope you enjoyed it Nya ha~** ~

Oh and the top part you can just ignore at they do get important later but not now


	4. Chapter 3: Drink Me

**DISCLAIMER-Fairy Tail does not belong to me. But knows everything about HIRO MASHIMA 3 Teehee**

**...**

**I AM NOT A STALKER...I think...**

**Prologue**

**By Blood Nightray**

Chp 4: Drink Me

The guild was in panic

Not only new recruit are very rare but fairy tail just came back from Edolas and they were not in shape to accept new recruit not alone two. Also even though Fairy Tail may be the strongest guild in Magnolia they are more famous...no infamous for causing trouble and damage.

In two words new recruit are "very rare"

They are more like hated, then respected after all they did destroy lots of building and houses. So the new recruit just sounded bizarre unless they are just completely mad they would have joined more decent guild like Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus.

"Uh...uh...excuse me, can you repeat what you just said?" Mirajane looked at the two unusual man, stunned.

"Hmmm? We are here to join the guild is there something wrong about that?"

",.."

Scuro nonchalantly repeated what he said not realizing the reaction it gave, no...he is enjoying it 100% by the eyes gleaming with amused glint and his crooked it smile that Lucy doubt he don't know he is making..

"Wait...wait a minute give me a sec..." Mirajane ran up to master room to call her master

Awkward silence passed between them and usual noisy guild was now completely was very unusual and made passerby wonder as they pass the huge yet silent guild

"..." Lucy decided she would stay longer to see how the even unfold as it seems interesting even thought her head was yelling for rest.

"Ummm...Hello~ Could it be? Are you Lucy? Fairy Tail's celestial mage?"

Realizing that Scuro was talking to her Lucy flinched and answered with her usual kind smile.

"Oh, you know me?" She said acting cheerful as possible in state she is to ease her pain in her head. If she was in normal state she would have been pleased greatly about somebody knowing her as she is not very strong and not a central figure in the guild. Lot of people don't know about her. Well in beauty then she have some fans but in strength part...

Even thought she always boast about her self in being strong yet she is well aware she is the weakest.

She grimace her headache was increasing greatly with grim thoughts and she couldn't focus. She wavered it, was the first time having such a painful headache, actually this was the most painful one she had in her life.

Ah I should have just go back to my house

She tried to regain her composer, and she saw with her unfocused eyes worried look from the Scuro. She raised her hand to give him sign that she was ok with another light smile. Grabing the wooden bar more tightly for support

Scuro smiled back looking relieved and opened his mouth to say something until huge wave of pain came into her head.

His eyes were shining with strange glint, that was her last thought

Suddenly her footing was lost and darkness engulfed her. Last thing she saw before she passed out was Evan rushing toward her.

Ah I really should have just go back to my house

As her chocolate brown eye lost it's light it was glinting with brilliant gold until it was lost under her long eyelashes.

...

In the dark Lucy was standing alone.

"Where am I?" she muttered making strange echos, she remembered that she was in her guild waiting to confirm two stranger are really there new recruit.

Ray of light shone in the darkness interrupting Lucy's thought. Her eye followed the thin line of bright line and saw the most hideous thing Lucy ever saw it didn't have a shape more like blob of goo black and murky. It had weird tentacle coming out of it's body which dripping with strange slimy black liquid that smelled foul.

"?" Lucy didn't know if she should rather scream and faint or just run.

She decided to run, thinking it was odd about how much she was calm about it and was about to move her feet when..

I...can't move?

No matter what she tries to do her leg refused to move as she command. She was turning white now. Her feet was planted and later she crumbled down to the floor.

Now looking up she find out that monster looked more threatening then before. Trembling she watched with dread as the one of the tentacle of the monster reached out for her. But instead of fear feeling of warmth spread in her heart kind of a longing.

She reached out her hand forgetting is appearance and danger she was in. She just had to.

"What are yo..."

Before she could finish her question child ran past her. Shining long hair floating gracefully and jumped into the monster.

[Mother!]

Shocked came over Lucy. The child was a perfectly a normal human child and there was no sign of black liquid or tentacle on her. Yet long silver hair contrasting with black goo was buried into the black body of the monster not yet tainted by it's black liquid.

[Mother!]

High pitch voice of a young girl full of trust and love ringed happily in the dark abyss.

...

Lucy opened her eyes looking at the familiar ceiling

My room?Wha? Why am I here? Weren't I in the guild and...and...

"Have you woken up?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~" Lucy screamed as she found pair of golden eyes staring at her just few inches away from her when she turned her head to direction of the voice.

Surprised golden eyes widen and it's owner too started to scream

"Gaah!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Gaaah!"

"Kyaa-uf"

"Gaaa-uf"

There screaming feat was interrupted by Evan's hard punch on Scuro's head causing his head to tilt and hit hard on Lucy's forehead with... Bang!

Rubbing her swollen forehead she looked up at Evan with teary eyes.

Even though she received, huge attack from the punch she was still half asleep and was not processing her brain very quick. She looked around daze.

It was definitely her room yet she just couldn't why those two stranger standing here looking at her with their intense glare.

"...um...?" she rolled her eyes wondering what to do to escape this awkward moment.

Evan who was staring at her eyes no her forehead, reached out slender finger to touch Lucy's red forehead, surprised with sudden contact and coldness she closed her eyes as she felt her pain gradually fade.

She opened her eyes again when his hand started patting her head like he was petting a cat.

Realizing what she have done Lucy blushed and moved away.

"Ano...why are you guys...no who are you guys?"

"Hmm? You forgot who we are? We are Scuro and Evan new recruit in Fairy Tail!" Scuro said happily recovered from Evan's punch.

"And...why are you..." she said nodding asking them to continue

"And you passed out when we were getting confirmed by guild master, so we took you back to you house as Miss Mirajane ask us to do after she was sure that we are the new recruit as our first request" calm monotonous low voice answered.

She looked at Evan surprise to see him talk.

"And you were unconscious for 4 days Lucy!"

"..?!." She turned mechanically toward Scuro who declared something scary in nonchalant voice in. Obvious horror dominating her face.

"Wh...wh..what?" she stammered "4 days?!" she looked at Scuro with disbelieving eyes. She tried to stood up, pulling away warm blanket and stepping on cold wooden floor.

"I...I need to go to the guild!" she tried to stood up but her leg gave up on her and she started to fall. It is about time Natsu will be back from the quest.

Scuro who was watching Lucy's every movement reach out pulling Lucy's hands and wrapping his strong arm around her waist.

"Be careful miss you have been in bed for 4 days sudden movement might hurt you." Scuro smiled.

Lucy blushed she was few inch away from his face and there nose was touching. with her free hand she pushed him away, her face now red as apple. She half mumbled thank you.

Even thought she said in quiet voice, Scuro chuckled as if he had heard her and hold on her hands to help her walk.

"And no need to rush it Miss Lucy, have something in your stomach first you haven't eaten for 4 days you must be famished" Evan said holding her other hands and leading her to her dining table. In fact Lucy was very hungry and her stomach was yelling for food.

She sat down on a table staring at foods in front of her with awe, it was simple bread and soup yet it was enough to make Lucy drool. She reached out ripping bits from the loaf of bread which was still warm and took a bite soft texture touched Lucy tongue and as she chew she was overwhelmed by warm scent of milk spreading in her mouth. She opened her eyes with surprise and grabbed for more. This time she dipped it in the soup letting it soak and took it to her mouth.

Hot creamy liquid warmed everything inside her, it was like drinking hot chocolate except it's much more thick.

"This is good!" Lucy exclaimed,she heard Scuro chuckling but she didn't care as her attention was all focused on soup and bread.

She took another bite.

.

After the short meal Lucy patted her stomach with satisfying smile.

"Thank you for the meal it was really good"

"I'm glad you liked it, do you wants some tea Miss?" Evan smiled as he brought out tea pot and tea cup from back of the cup board. -She decided not to ask why he is so knowledgable on where thing is in her house more then her-

"Yes please and call me Lucy" she smiled again, touching the rim of the cup, blowing for a minute she took a sip.

"Earl Gray?" She asked as she smelled a familiar scent

"Yeah, it's one of Evan's favorite"Scuro said as he drained his cup with one gulp. Lucy stared at him surprised as the tea was very hot.

Clang

with huge clear resonating sound a silver tray that was on Evan's hand clashed hard with Scuro's face.

"..."

"Mind your manner, you shitty cat, Show your respect toward Great Tea" It was Evan glaring well appears to be glaring under his white curtain at Scuro.

"...You..." Dark low voice almost sounding like growling beast, Scuro stood up with face that have now turned red. Silver tray crumpled like a piece of paper.

Now Lucy didn't know if she should be surprised by Evan's harsh word, or the fact that he threw the tray or the fact that Scuro crumpled the silver tray with ease.

She decided to ignore them, sipping from her cup she turned away.

As if that was a cue Scuro launched at Evan.

'What a nice weather' Lucy thought as she looked at the window putting aside the huge noise made behind her. Thinking that they sound very similar with Natsu and Gray.

...

When she was done drinking, both man seem to have finished there fight with Scuro's lost.

She looked at worriedly at sulking Scuro who had huge bumps in his head.

"Ah, Lucy I forgot to give you, this is a medicine for your headache" Evan passed her a little glass bottle, accepting it she looked up at Evan who looked oddly happier and brighter. Even thought his face was no different from before.

Nobbing at him she looked at the bottle it was strange liquid with color of blue and pink, with label written in beautiful cursive.

'_Drink Me'_

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANFIC BECAUSE OF MY ASSIGNMENT AND EXAM! OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY!

I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD NEXT ONE QUICK AS POSSIBLE I AM SOOO SORRY!


End file.
